Animalistic
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: *One-shot* A complete PWP, nothing but dirty, unadulterated, rough, animal-like Destiel smut. Rated M for cursing and extremely graphic sexual content. Read at your own risk.


**Author's Note:**

***hides behind laptop***

**Okay, so I actually made myself blush writing this, which says a lot because I've written a lot of graphic fics. This is a deleted scene from Iris chapter six, but trust me, you don't have to be familiar with that story to get this one. You got all your warnings in the description, so you know what you're about to get into. I will go back to writing the G rated fluffy world of Iris now. Though be expecting another smut fic called "Photography" soon.**

**Proceed with caution.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You and me baby ain't nothing but mammal, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel." <em>-Bloodhound Gang

They were in a nightclub, working a case, but Dean just couldn't help himself.

Sam was somewhere tangled up in the bustling crowd of people, so Dean took Cas' hand and sat him down at one of the tables, sliding in next to the angel. The corner they sat in was dark and secluded. Ever since he'd gotten together with Cas a few months ago, Dean had been starving for more and more of the angel, and since Castiel's body had some catching up to do after denying its needs for so long, the feeling was mutual. Their relationship wasn't just physical, they really did love each other, but damn if Dean couldn't resist fucking the angel almost every time they were alone together.

Once they were situated in the darkest part of the rounded booth, Dean reached over and slid his hand under the trench coat and down Castiel's chest. The angel bit back a moan when Dean teased his nipples through the thin material of his shirt. Cas couldn't hold in a moan this time as Dean started palming his crotch. His legs fell to the sides and his hips bucked, both unintentional but instinctive actions.

Seeing that he had his angel right where he wanted him, Dean cupped Cas' erection through his slacks and squeezed so hard his knuckles when white. Castiel choked out his name in a breathless pant and arched further into the touch. That delicious friction was driving him mad. Dean maintained his white knuckled grip on Castiel's cock whilst leaning over to kiss him. Cas moaned deep in his throat as his mouth was claimed by the wonderful heat of Dean's tongue.

"We need…somewhere…more private…" Cas panted. He was about to come and they hadn't even gotten started yet.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Both of them had painfully hard erections pressing into their pants and were giddy and overeager as Dean drug them to the bathroom. Neither had time to worry about someone walking in, their thoughts had quickly gone from rational to something along the lines of _holyshitmustfuckyouNOW. _Dean sat Cas on the counter and slid between his legs, which were quick to wrap around his waist.

"Oh, yeah, Cas…" he moaned as their dicks rubbed together.

Cas dug his nails into Dean's shoulders through his shirt as he thrust his hips forward, increasing the pressure. They rutted against each other mindlessly for lord only knows how long. Desperate for a grip, Cas' hands slid down from Dean's shoulder and the hunter moaned loudly as nails sunk into his ass. The noises that the pair were making sounded like something out of Dean's beloved porn flicks.

Cas was thrusting wildly, his body in constant motion. "Dean, mhm…ah," he moaned.

Dean massaged the angel's tongue with his own, thrusting in time with Cas. Often when Sam wasn't around, they would make sweet, passionate love…but this? This wasn't lovemaking, it wasn't sex. It was _fucking_. Plain and simple. They knew how much they loved each other, and they knew that this wasn't just a psychical relationship, so they could screw each other senseless as much as they pleased.

"Oh, yes, Cas…oh, right there…."

Cas threw his head back and moaned, running his hands all over Dean's ass. "Faster, Dean."

Dean impatiently yanked Castiel's trench coat down his arms. "Off with the clothes."

"Dean, we're in public-"

"And if I don't fuck you I may explode. Off. With. The. Clothes," Dean growled.

He needn't say more. Shivering at the growled order, Cas stood up and stripped out of his clothes, Dean following suit. Both of them knew there would be nothing loving or gentle about it, and that was one of the many things Dean loved about Castiel - the angel could endure rough, hard fucking.

Dean reached down to quickly split Cas open with his fingers so the angel wouldn't get hurt, but a hand clamped down on his wrist. Castiel's deep voice was even gruffer than usual when he said, "I'll be fine, Dean. Just do it."

The hunter knew how badly that would hurt, not being prepared at all, it would probably even be agonizing, but he couldn't turn down the offer. He was out of his mind with lust and his dick was aching to be inside of Castiel. With a low, animalistic growl, he bent Cas over the counter, leaving the angel to grip the edge. Castiel's hips were bent out, leaving his entrance openly accessible.

"Cas are you sure…"

"Now, Dean. _Now_," he demanded.

Dean came around behind the angel and locked his arms around his waist, mounting him like an animal in heat. Actually, everything from their eagerness to their posture suggested they were nothing more than a couple of savage animals with a desire to mate. Cas cried out as Dean slowly pushed into him, sinking his nails into the marble counter.

Nonetheless, he moved his hips against Dean and said, "Move."

The Winchester tightened his grip around Cas' waist before starting to unashamedly hump his angel. God, they _were_ like a couple of animals. There was really no other way to describe it. And true to the comparison, Cas whimpered and arched up like a bitch in heat. Dean's hips were sore from thrusting so hard but he didn't stop, couldn't even _imagine_ stopping. They were taking "doggy-style" to a whole new level.

"Mm, uh, uh, oh yeah…" he grunted, pounding into Castiel. "Ah, mhm…oh..."

"Harder, Dean," Cas panted.

His human hastened to comply. Dean wasn't even sure he _could_ do it harder, but he humped Cas so hard that their bodies shook with every painful thrust. Both parties knew that Castiel's entrance would be reddened and sore, that he wouldn't be able to walk right for awhile, and Dean even knew that the angel was probably in excruciating pain, but they were too close to the edge to openly acknowledge these facts or even bother to care.

"Oh, so close…ah…" Cas breathed out heavily.

Dean was striking his prostate with every hit, and the hunter moved to grip Castiel's cock instead of his waist. He used the flushed, hard member as something to hold on to as he fucked the angel against the counter with more vigor than he thought possible. Sweat covered their bodies as they teetered on the edge, mere seconds away from falling and spiraling into blissful ecstasy.

"Dean!" Cas screamed.

He came violently into Dean's hand. Castiel's inner muscles clenched around Dean's rapidly moving dick, sending the hunter into an orgasm so strong that he practically convulsed with the force of it. Hot semen filled Castiel. Both of them grunted and moaned as they rode out their climax, the smell of sweat and sex filling the air. Both of them worried they would literally black out, but the waves subsided fractionally enough so they could at least maintain their fragile grip on reality.

"Cas, ahh, oh fuck…" Dean moaned.

They finally came down from the mind blowing high. Dean leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Cas' back, exhaling deeply. _Damn_, he thought. Best. Sex. Ever. No doubt about it. He slid his hands from Cas' cock and started lightly caressing his angel's back in a silent apology. He knew Cas would be in pain for awhile even though he was an angel.

"You okay?" he asked.

Cas' voice was weak and spent. "I'll be fine."

Dean was amazed they'd gotten through all that without anyone walking in on them. But then again, it's not like people didn't have sex in nightclub bathrooms, it wasn't exactly unheard of. Dean gently kissed the back of Castiel's shoulder. His softening dick was still deep inside of Cas, but neither wanted to move. They were comfortable and sated.

"I don't think we've ever had sex like that before," Dean commented.

"We should do it more often."

"What, like a couple of horny dogs or in public?"

"Hmm…both."

They found a _lot_ of public places to have sex in after that night.


End file.
